May Maple Kidnapped
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: This is a series of one shots of my favorite Pokégirl May getting kidnapped and rescued by her hero Ash Ketchum! AdvanceShipping. AAMAYL SatoHaru
Hello everyone! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYYY! I know I haven't updated ANYTHING in such a long time! I'M SORRY! (To all two of you who actually care about my stuff...) I'll try to stay more constant but I'm more active on DeviantArt right now... This is an idea I had overnight. I absolutely love the Damsel in Distress scenario! Not because I'm sexist, because I'm not. But damsel in distress is such a great shipping opportunity! I chose between my two favorite characters to be damsels which are Amy Rose and May Maple! I thought instantly, May wins by a landslide. So here I am! This is going to be an AdvanceShipping miniseries! But you'll find that in this one...well...it technically doesn't count as a kidnapping...you'll see..

* * *

May was walking down the streets of Pallet Town on a surprise visit to Ash. But she haf a trick up her sleeve. "I'm tired of Ash being so dense. It's time he notices I like him. And without me telling him!" She went over her checklist to make sure she had everything.

"Sock, , check. Bandana, check. Rope, check. Key, check! Alright that's everything!" First May put the sock in her mouth and tied the bandana around her face to gag herself. Next she tied her legs together with the rope and it reached all the way to her stomach. Lastly she put her hands behind her back and handcuffed herself, threw the key aside and lied down.

May was giggling to herself filled with exitement. "*Now all that's left is for the dashing hero to rescue me! Hehehe!*" She thought to herself.

She whipped up some fake tears and began screaming. "MMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! HLLLLLP MMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!" She was doing a surprisingly good job. Ash himself had been walking around the streets of Pallet and he heard her muffled screaming.

"Huh? What's that? It sounds like May!" Ash pondered. "What's she doing in Pallet Town? Questions later she sounds like she's in danger! I gotta find her!" Ash took off trying to find the source of the screaming and crying. "Maaaaay? Are you there?! Give me a sign! MAAAAAAAAY?!"

May giggled. "*Bingo!* AAAAAAGGGHHHH! HLLLLLP MMMMMMM! MMMM HRRRRRRR!" She continued to "cry" until Ash got close enough to see her.

Ash saw her tied up in an alley and to him aside from that fact she looked beautiful. She was wearing a red T-shirt with a new red bandana that looped around her head and white shorts. *Her ORAS outfit* And they looked comfy and easy to wear!

"May! Are you okay?" Ash removed her gag and pulled out the sock from her mouth.

May whipped up some fake tears and began crying. "Oh Ash! Some jerk tied me up began kissimg me all over! He didn't hurt me but he handcuffed me and gagged me! Worst of all he started groping me! You have no idea how glad I am to see you! It was so humiliating!"

Ash looked at her with sympathy and regret all over his face and gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry May! I promise this will never happen to you again! I will keep you from getting kidnapped! I promise!" He let go. "Where's the key to your handcuffs?"

"*Here it comes* I don't know. He just threw it somewhere and ran off saying he'd be back! Can you try to find it?"

"I will May."

As he began to search May moved her legs and made him fall on top of her.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry M-" He looked down and found it beside her. "I...found it... *Man she looks so beautiful...I can't help it!*"

Ash moved in and kissed her smack on the lips. To his surprise she kissed back! Deeply and with passion too! Next May felt Ash's tounge touch her lips requesting entrance. She gladly opened allowing their tounges to play together. But Ash eventually broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I just-"

"It's okay Ash...Say no more. I feel the same! I love you!"

Ash was shocked to hear this.

"I love you too..."

"I know. That's why I knew you'd save me!"

Ash was hit with a realization.

"You weren't kidnapped were you?"

May giggled. "I was stolen by love! But I wasn't in danger if that's what you mean."

Ash smiled. "You sneaky little girl..."

"I love you!" May giggled.

"I love you too..."

END


End file.
